Monster falls Madness
by brentpinesjr
Summary: What Happens when a White Water Raft facility is built on a supposedly cursed river in Gravity falls and EVERYONE IN TOWN goes there? Read to find out Creds for cover photo is sharkie19 on deviant art
1. Chapter 1: White Water Falls

**AN: Hey Guys, this is my first ever FanFic, So sorry if its horrible.**

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

I was flipping through three trying to get every page possible into my new laptop, and no, its not the one that the author had, stan bought me a pearbook pro with iris display, oh yeah, with a 11.5 inch screen.

"Ah, All Scanned in" I said, approving my work

"Uhh, What About the invisible ink Dip?" Mabel asked

"don't worry about it, the scanner I got had a backlight reader on it"

"KIDS, DO YOU WANT TO GO WHITE WATER RAFTING OR NOT?!" Stan Yelled

"WE'RE GETTING DRESSED" Mabel and I then rocketed out the door with our swimsuits already on.

Everyone was heading towards this new WWR place on the edge of town based on a river which connected to the lake in a place over by where the waterfall is. We were also going to pick up Wendy and Soos on the way.

"Hey Dip, how's it goin?" Wendy asked.

"Great, but nervous, hey have you ever done this before?" I actually didn't fall under pressure that time, Mabel was right, I feel Better.

"Oh yeah, a bunch, I can go on at least level 4 conditions" wow that's impressive, Very impressive

About half an hour passed and I here Stan announcing "were here." The line to get on the raft wasn't really that bad, mainly because Stan just cut in line and handed out Gift cards, everyone was fine with it (until they find out it expired an hour before we left)

**Mabel's POV**

Man I am so pumped about this, but nervous, but SO STINKING NERVOUS! Wendy said she can handle level 4, but I can't even handle level 1. Hey, is there a level 0?

Stan walked up to the ticket stand "let me guess 2 kids, 2 adults (or 13 and up) and 1 senior" The man said. Wait, that sounded a lot like-

"Mr poolcheck?" Dipper ventured further.

"Thats right, Pines. Ever since the committee fired me because of 'emotional issues' I decided it was time for me to do some EXTREME WATER RAFTING" He yelled. Yeesh, does he realize he spits when he talks "I've done training in South Carolina for this, and I've passed LEVEL 16 CONDITIONS"

"LEVEL 16?! THATS LIKE, IMPOSSIBLE TO EVEN TRY!" Dipper exclaimed

"Anyway, creek starts right here." he calmly (ugh finally he has a civilized tone) he then pressed a button and a raft able to hold 8 people slowly came on a piece of wood, like a roller coaster car. We boarded the raft, Mr PC asked "All good?" We nodded, "Well conditions today are level 3, have fun!" the raft with the piece of wood then left the boarding area, on a track leading us into a safety checkpoint, cast members were on a wooden platform on the left side of us. One of them gave a thumbs up causing our raft to rise up slowly on a conveyor belt.

"Uhh, I don't know about this dudes, It looks really rough." Soos commented

Dipper and I were in the front, then Wendy and Stan, and Soos was in the back.

And it all went downhill from there.


	2. Chapter 2: Rafting Time

**A/N Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter although theres this thing that apparently doesn't exist in the show it called school, boring, boring school. At least there are some GF fans in my school, I told them about my fanfic, so I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READING! Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**Dippers POV**

We rose higher and higher slowly foot by foot, getting to see more, and more, and more of the rapids.

"Dudes, I don't know, I think because of me our raft is gonna sink." Soos whined

"Don't worry, We're fine." I reassured him.

We finally came to the top, dropped about 3 feet before water replacing conveyor belt into a pool before the rapids. Wendy taught us how to steer properly, slow down, and stop if we needed to then, on Mabel's and my signal we dropped into the rapids, we avoided a couple rocks as our raft was pushed and shoved around by the waters current, we made a sharp left into the easier part of the rapids, showing a level 1 difficulty. We dropped about another 5 feet before we turned right to avoid a rock, before accidentally going under a sign that said:

_**CAUTION: THIS AREA HAS LEVEL 7 DIFFICULTY**_

"Oh crud" Wendy said under her breath I could tell this was bad, well that is before I saw and area that was flat, no rocks, no current, no nothing.

"QUICK, OVER THERE" I shouted over the current. We tried to get there but, our raft was swept away by the current. Soos fell out, then he started swimming towards the zipline to base, "SEE YA DUDES! he shouted while flying overhead, drenched.

"Wendy Over There!" I pointed out a sign that read

_**PROCEED HERE FOR EASY WAY DOWN, LEVEL 2 DIFFICULTY**_

"Lean Left!" Wendy Commanded, we obeyed while the raft careened to the left. I thought it would slow down, but the angle we came into made our raft launch off a rock into the bay we went flying.

"I BELIVE I CAN FLY!" Mabel screamed happily trying to cheer us up

"YEAH WELL, I BELIVE IM GOONA DIE!" Stan shouted back

"Everyone, DIVE POSITION DIVE POSITION!" I told the crew as we were sailing into a bay. Mabel dived in first, water going upwards at least 10 feet. Then me, then Stan, then Wendy.

We all broke the surface at the same time, to see our raft floating down on us like a pice of paper falling through the air.

* * *

Mabel and I were up past 10 and I was working on my Summer Reading Powernote ((**A/N POWERNOTE= POWER POINT+KEYNOTE**))

"Maybe we hold get some shut eye, tomorrow we got a bowling tournament." Mabel suggested

"KIDS COME HERE NOW!"

We ran down the stairs to see a newsflash saying "Sandra Hernandes here with your terrible actions at 10, Lil' Gideon was released from prison to try the new white water rafting facility earlier today, he has not checked back in at the Gravity Falls prison last night, Bud Gleeful says 'He is safely under my supervision, he has a 'timeout' is what I call it' That concludes our newscast for tonight, thank you for watching."

"Well Im going to bed" Stan announced

"Me Too," I agreed

"I'll do it to, whatevryourtalingbout" Mabel tried to say something before she passed out, snoring.

I took her upstairs plopped her on her bed. I closed my eyes and I was out.

When I woke up, Something was off.

* * *

**A/N: Wow Dipper my man, you have no idea what your ****in for**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, Deer

**A/N: Oh man, Dipper is in for ALOT OF SUPRISES**

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

The entire lower half of my body and my ears felt numb. Mabel was groaning "ughn water, water, waterrrrrrrrrrrr"

I tried to get up, but I couldn't feel my legs I ripped of the blanket to discover that I had the lower half of a deer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My screams woke up Mabel who then looked over

"Ha! Nice goin Bambi" Mabel Teased With a dry voice

"Urgh." I responded "Uhh, you ok? You sound a bit dry." I noticed

She peaked under her blankets then gasped "Dipper, carry me to the tub, NOW!" she commanded

What? "Why can't you walk over there yourself?

"THIS is why" She then ripped of HER blankets revealing she's what she's been hoping to be for a loooooooooonnnnnnnggggggggggggggg time.

A mermaid.

I immediately tried to stand up but fell couple times before finally getting the hang of it. I grabbed Mabel, headed straight to the bathroom, turned on the water and set mabel in. She was breathing deeply letting the water flow through her gills.

"You ok?" I asked folding my legs to sit down by the tub

"Yeah, I'm Fine She answered

"I wonder If This happened to just us, or other people too" I questioned

Soon, a special dragon would answer my question.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter, School is the explanation for it.**


	4. Chapter 4: More Answers unfold

**A/N: This Chapter should DEFINITELY be longer than the last one**

**Dipper's POV**

I looked in the mirror seeing that I wasn't hallucinating. I had the ears and the lower half of a white-tailed deer. I sighed "Well, guess I'm officially adorable." This sucks

"Aww come on Dip, At least you can still walk on land" Mabel attempted to make me look on the bright side "I guess I'm Stuck in the tub."

Oh, ho, we'll fix that

"KIDS COME DOWN HERE RIGHT STINKING NOW" Stan um, roared? Ok, something was off with his voice.

I galloped down the stairs trying to falling when I tried to hook a turn into the living room, sliding towards the other wall "Woah, WOAH!" I then crashed into the other wall. Stood up, then went into our living room to see Stan not, well, normal. He had a darker skin tone, he had GLOWING eyes, and oh yeah, HE'S A FREAKING DRAGON

"How did this happen?" He asked, sadly. He looked at me "So I'm not the only one huh?" He stood up, I wonder how he ended up as a Dragon.

"This stinks you know?" I said

" I know right" Wendy said. Wait, Wendy? I turned around seeing that this is going around. She was a werewolf now. Ok, Wolves eat deers, I'm part deer and she's part wolf. Oh crud. "How did this happen? Ok, I feel the same, talk the same, but my hearing and smelling are all messed up. Plus I'm starting to get the craving for deers" She looked at me "Oh ,uh ,I uh , probably shouldn't have said that last part" I nodded rapidly. "Hey why do I smell rotting flesh?"

"Sup babe" OH COME ON! ROBBIE IS A FREAKING ZOMBIE?! WHAT AM I, A COMBO MEAL? "I see you're still hanging around with Bambi here. Ok, I see how it is"

"I'll be uh, upstairs, so uh, yeah. BYE!" I almost fell over as I sprinted upstairs.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

Oh, Surprise, surprise Robbie's a zombie. What, is Mabel a mermaid?

"Oh, man Robbie, you screwed up our relationship, and now you're screwing up my nose, I mean, you smell awful."

"Yeah, I know, being a zombie isn't perfect." I noticed some grey movement going on behind him.

"HEY, NO EYES" Stan yelled holding 15 dodge balls in his hand. He signaled me to get out of the way he then opened fire. Literally, a horizontal column of fire went through the hallway hopefully burning Robbie to a crisp. apparently thats not what my nose told me.

"Ha, Got out of the way at the last second. Talk about getting burned. THE IRON-" he was cut off by a dodgeball knocking his head of his neck "I WILL BE BACK" and his body followed him.

"Ugh, enough with that idiot." I told stan.

"Yeah well, we should probably see the kids. I wonder how there holding up" Stan Suggested.

"Lets go" I agreed


	5. Chapter 5: What to do With Mabel

**A/N: Hey guys, we got ourselves some new characters coming in**

* * *

**?'s POV**

I sigh, seeing a vampire walk past me, then a goblin, then an alien headed guy.

"Yup, I knew this was going to happen", CRUNCH! I turn around seeing my tail got crunched by the bus door. "Um, Ma'am?" I get the bus driver's attention. she looks at me "Tail." Doesn't freak out or anything , just opens the door and then lets me go. I started heading over to the mystery shack.

* * *

**Wendy's POV.**

"Come on Dip, you can come out now, Robbie's gone and Stan's right here.

"It's not Robbie I'm worried about, I don't want to be a mid-morning snack." Dip said. Wow, That kid sure knows his science, and his supernatural. He peeked out the door.

"I won't Hurt you, promise" I said, he fully opened the door

"Ok, Mabel wants to see you guys" He said nervously. I saw Mabel sitting in the tub with as a mermaid

"YES! I CALLED IT!" I said for some apparent reason. Everyone looked at me. Mabel was all like 'yeah, I'm a mermaid and its AWESOME'. I looked at her "So uh, how are you going to break this to your parents?" Stan freaked out

"OH CRUD OH CRUD OH CRUD!" he roared. "I totally forgot about that!"

"Stan, Stan, its ok, calm down man." Dipper said "Look I uh, I'm actually fine with this."

"Well you might be, but your parents might, I don't know try to slay me I guess" I giggled at the pun

"But I can't get around now." Mabel chimed in

"Uh, I wouldn't be to sure about that." Dipper announced.

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

I had such a good Idea. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed a hamster ball then hit it with the grow/ shrink ray to make it a 'human-sized' hamster ball, then grabbed the hose, then filled it up with water. I threw a couple of bottle caps at a window to get their attention. They opened it and they looked out.

"Introducing the BEST WAY for mer-people to get around, the one, and only, mermaid ball!"

Mabel's Eyes grew wider as she tried to jump out of the tub and into the opening of the HSHB from out of the window. She nailed it with UNCANNY accuracy, then I went to the copier room. Its time me and tyrone had a little chat. I miss him, ALOT


	6. Chapter 6: Long Time No See, Deer Friend

**A/N:Tyrone's back everybody!**

* * *

**?'s POV**

I walked up to the mystery shack, although all the lights are out. Not even the gift shop lights are on. "Something's eerily off here."

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

I walked into the copier room to try and bring back tyrone. I hopped on to the copier, turned it on, and then pressed _Copy. _The machine shook, had a couple of green flashes the sputtered out a piece of paper. It shook, and then tyrone came out_  
_

"Ugh, wha-wha happened." he groaned. Then he noticed his lower half being numb "Okay something's off here."

"Look Down." I told him

He looked down. "AHH!" he yelled.

"Don't worry man, I've gone through the exact same emotions." I reassured him.

"Hey man, I missed you SO MUCH, the only person I could talk to, was NOBODY!" He told me "I really missed the good times we've had."

"Yeah, the 2 good times we've had." We both laughed.

"Look Dip, I really hope We could lock antlers, just for fun. I mean, its like the deer's version of football." He hoped

I looked at him, just noticing that he had antlers, so if he had antlers, then I have antlers "Hold on, 1 sec." I ran to the mirror noticing that I had a pair of antlers on top of my head. Then I raced back and told tyrone "Meet you in the backyard, and I'll Get the rest of the crew, they might want to see this." we split ways, he went to the backyard while I got the crew and told them about what I was about to do. They were freaking out when I told them "DIPPER ARE YOU CRAZY? GOING UP AGAINST ANOTHER DEER?! YOU'RE INSANE!" that came from Mabel (obviously). We all came down to the backyard seeing tyrone there. "Wait, Tyrone? You're back!" Mabel was curious about this. I could tell.


	7. Chapter 7: Oy, the G word

**A/N: Let the Games begin!**

* * *

**Dipper's POV:**

"So everyone who hasn't meet this guy yet, this is Tyrone." I announced

"Hey guys." Tyrone said nervously

"Anyway, lets start." Stan interrupted "Dipper, move 10 yards back, same with you, uh, Tyrone"

"Ok" I whispered to myself "It's fine, It's like being safety on our football team back home"

"Ready..., Set," Mabel said followed by a pause "GOOOOOO!

Tyrone and I charged at each other, closing in. 8 yards, 5 yards, 2 yards. I prepared for impact but didn't fell anything, except pain in my ears after I stopped 1 yard short of the impact point. A bat screeching at the top of its lil' lungs came swooping in, then later landing on the ground right next to Mabel

"What a close call there my marshmella, I was almost speared by one of those big antlers." said the bat in a small, squeaky voice

Wait a minute, I recognize that lil' guys voice anywhere

"Lil gideon?" (( **A/N: see why I used the** **word lil' so many times? You're welcome **)) My and Tyrone said in unison.

"That's right pines #1 and pines #2" Gideon screeched, followed by switching back to his regular heartless self. Huh, no wonder why he's a vampire.

Then, I pulled out 3, looked up weaknesses of vampires, then, the fun followed.

**?'s POV**

I sniffed the air noticing that my 2 best friends, a vampire, AND A WEREWOLF were right on the other side of the shack.

I turned the corner, took a peek then stood and watch.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hiatus is dead. So sorry about the wait**


	8. Chapter 8: Bye Bye Batty

**A/N: Gideon's a vampire. WHO ELSE SAW THIS COMING? Well, I think you guys have seen the AU before.**

* * *

**Dippers POV**

Three said that the weakness for vampires are:

Fire

Water (the first two can't happen because you know, Tyrone is made of paper.)

And Sharp objects in general.

"Tyrone, you ready?" I said.

"Yeah dude, antlers right?" He asked.

"Yep" I answered.

"HEY GIDEON!" We both yelled. Aiming or antlers right at his non-present heart.

he turned around "Huh?".

"CHARGE!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs.

"AH!" Gideon went into his old batty self, (what else is new?) and flew home.

"Whew," Wendy sighed "I thought he was locked up in prison, how'd he escape?"

"He was released for a chance to do the WWR place." I answered "He never checked back in, his dad said that he's under his supervision."

"Well that last part is DEFINITELY not true." Mabel chimed in

"Tyrone and I are going upstairs to find out what caused this."

We ran upstairs to find a page about a cursed river. I wonder if this is the reason why this happened.


	9. Chapter 9: Fluvius Somethingus

**A/N: The river that caused all this is called _fluvius somethingus _LOL XD**

* * *

**Tyrone's POV**

Dipper and I went up to the attic to see what the heck was going on with all this 'monster falls' stuff (I just made that up.)

"Hey Tyrone," Dipper chimed "Catch" he threw #3 at me to catch.

"Wait, why are you giving me #3?" I asked

"Uhh, not exactly" He said "You see, I scanned the whole book into the laptop."

"Wait, what laptop?" I questioned "Didn't Bill destroy yours?"

"Well yeah, but" he pulls out a very nice laptop "Stan gave this to me"

"ok, start looking" we both flipped through three, hoping to find SOMETHING that was close to a cursed object, a spell, anything.

"Hey I found something" Dipper exclaimed

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

_"I have found during my studies a long river that is called Fluvius Cantatis. Word is, that anyone who comes in contact with it's supposedly 'cursed waters' will transform into a mythical or supernatural creature that fits his/ her personality. The list of creatures with their attributes is shown later in the book." _I read.

"Huh, I think I know why Stan's a dragon"

"_Uhh, no. not exactly" _I heard a voice inside my head.

"_Who is this?_" I thought back

"_It's Stan." _He said "_I'm actually a __gargoyle _((**A/N See, I recover from a mistake pretty well**)), _you see, I don't think this new form is that confusing. I mean a dragon I can see why"_

_"Well what are you going to do about are parents finding out about this?" _

_"I don't know"_


	10. Chapter 10: Who Is That Guy?

**A/N: FINALLY NO MORE FREAKING HIATUS (IDK how t spell that word) so, were back.**

* * *

**?'s POV**

Dipper and Mabel are now heading towards the gift shop and out the back. I hurry to tell them something _EXTREMELY _important, but I wanna give him a good scare before I did, and if I didn't WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT, RIGHT?! So, I sneak up behind them and I deploy my claws, and jumped on his back yelling "TO FREEDOM, DIPPER!" He tries to scream but came out in a kinda bleating noise, but whoever cursed the river must have a real sense of humor.

**Dipper's POV**

* * *

Look, I was startled ok, not scared, but I WAS scared when I saw a werewolf with brown fur with some spots of amber here and there with at test track cap and a matching T-shirt and navy blue camo shorts on my back shouting "TO FREEDOM, DIPPER!" I personally thought he was going to ram me into a tree, and then feed on my dead body. But, when he started laughing at his clothes , I realized who this guy was, his laugh was the most RIDICULOUS laugh that i can remember, and loved test track more than any of my friends had back in Orlando.

"Brent?" I asked "Is that really you?"

"Yup, in the flesh! Well, fur, but anyway, my parents took me up here after I accidentally drank a bottle of water containing the waters of _Fluviee- somthingee?"_

"You mean,_ Fluvius Cantalis, right?"_

"Yeah, that's It, to find a antidote for the curse.."

"Well, look, Just don't do that again, ok?"

**"DON'T DO WHAT?!" **Stan roared, I did that Bleating thing again, and Brent rolled on the floor laughing.

"OK, I'll hand it to ya, that was AWESOME!" Mabel chimed in.


	11. Chapter 11: backup requested

**Brent's POV**

"I'm sorry man, that was just too funny" I told Dipper

"Nah don't worry about it, that was actually was kinda funny" Dipper accepted

"Wait, do you hear that?" I asked. Me and Dipper's ears were twitching at the same time, which was pretty cool. "Sounds like wings heavily flapping and screams of excitement and fear together.

"Smells like another werewolf and a-" Cut off by Dipper, again.

"DRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Yeah, that too"

a"No seriouonsly, look up!" Dipper yelled and to my (not-so) surprise, My friend Carter, who managed to become a shapeshifter and Katelyn, my other friend and alpha female of our pack, were flying in. Both are eager to see the whole GF crew as monsters.

"YO! BRENT" Katelyn yelled

"DUDE!" Carter roared. He flew in as a dragon (He's been using that a lot lately.)

"Uhh, who is that?" Dipper asked

"Oh, Dipper, this is my friend Katelyn, who's alpha female of our pack and is _supposed to take care of things!"_ I said to Dipper then looking at Katelyn while elbowing her hinting that she's not supposed to be here.

"Hey! I left the betas in charge!" she claimed

"Yeah she really did." Carter backed her up, while changing into what he used to look like before shapeshifting into a dragon

"Ok, at least I know the pups in the pack are fine."

"Wow, I can't believe your friends became monsters too." Tyrone Added

"Yeah, the bottled water apparently had the water from the river" I thought aloud

"Well just try not to scare me"

"Well, why not?" Carter said shapeshifting into an EXACT copy of Dipper, except his human-half was himself.

"Because, well"

**"THIS!" **Mabel screamed. Dipper bleated, and everyone laughed

"Not. Cool."


	12. Chapter 12: The 3 files

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. School is being really rough with midterms and stuff. Well, we now return to your regularly scheduled fanfic. (FYI: 2 WDI references somewhere in this chapter, comment your answer, which will be revealed in the A/N of the next chapter)**

* * *

**Brent's POV**

Dipper, Mabel, Tyrone, Katelyn, Carter, Wendy, and I went upstairs with our P-phones and P-pads in hands in order to download the digital copy of 3.

"Alright let me AirThrow it to you guys." Dipper Said. My phone, Carter and Katelyn's P-Pads vibrated, signaling a complete file download.

"Got it" Carter, Katelyn, Wendy, and I answered in unison, which was kinda cool.

"Smart search 'Monster river'" guys

We all typed it in and tapped the first thing that came up

"Fluvius Cantalis on e-page 1401?" Carter asked.

"Yup" Dipper answered.

I scrolled down to the part that says 'list of monster personalities'

_This list will tell what personality gets what monster._

_Werewolf: A person with a good athletic ability, playful but tough, is a well skilled hunter, LOVES meat, and can almost sense how a person feels._

_Mer-person: Playful, loves water activities, reads a lot of fantasy romance stories, and likes arty stuff_

_Gargoyle/ Dragon: A person who is protective of family members, and OVER PROTECTIVE of money_ (I smirked and kinda giggled as I read that)

_Centaur/ Deertaur: A shy person who isn't really that tough but can be when he/she needs to be. Can sometimes be over-proud of self, and always tries to prove self to others that he/she can actually solve problems. They also believe in this saying: If you can dream it, you can do it._

_Shapeshifter: Can blend into any environment, making self hard to notice and make fun of. But, he can stand out a places where he feels comfortable to._

I looked up to see that carter had shape-shifted into a copy of bill cipher doing funny role-plays and stuff

"Dipper, bill is acting weird." Mabel said to Dipper in a role-play

"ooh! I love children." Carter says "CHILDREN!" Dipper and Mabel Laughing like crazy "Children let me tell you about ALIENS!" All of us are soon on the floor bawling our eyes out laughing.

"Dude!" I say at him "That was awesome"

"_Yeah, that awesomeness tho!" _a voice said in my head

"Who was that?" Dipper asked

"Did anybody else hear that?" I interrogated. Everybody nodded.

"Oh No," Dipper said

"What?" Wendy wanted to know

"The Illuminati dorito has returned" I whispered in terror as Bill appeared in the middle of the room

"Is that what people call me?" Bill demanded "Really?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Illuminati Dorito

**A/N: OMGOGOMGOMG SOOOOOOO MANY THINGS HAS HAPPENED SCINCE THE LAST CHAPTER SO IM GONNA CATCH UP THE CREW THE BEST I CAN** **(WDI References: _1401_ and _IF YOU CAN DREAM IT, YOU CAN DO IT_)**

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

I looked around the room, surprised that the demon who possessed me during Mabel's play hasn't made the world turn black and white, maybe because he looks human-like-ish.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we got here" Bill taunted. Brent, Wendy, and Katelyn started growling with their teeth bared and ears flattened, they make me nervous (and sweaty, sweat+fur= EW!) "We got a shapeshifter, 3 werewolves, a deertaur, a mermaid, gargoyle, and a clay, Erm, Thingy."

"Wait, who's the cla-" I said before getting cut ofF only byyyyyyy...:

"DOODS! YOU'LL NEVER BELIVE THIS, I AM A CLAY MONSTER HOW ccooll," Soos said before stopping mid-sentence to realize the same thing happened to us

"WHAT?!" Mabel erupted with glee. "Can't you like, I don't know, turn into things and stuff?"

**Bill's POV**

_Of course he can shape shift Mabel, its not like he's a clay glob with no use in life! _Pine Tree thought to himself, It's so adorable when Pine Tree gets all mad /^\ **((A/N: little Bill cipher Kawaii face!))**

"Wait a minute, everyone shhh!", Pine Tree Said to everyone in the mystery shack attic. The werewolves' and the 2 Pine Trees' ears were twitching around. "HIT THE DIRT!", Pine Tree Bleated as a gigantic BOOM was heard outside.

"Hey Brent! Out Here!" A dragon roared from the outside

Sorcerer's Cap face drooped "Oh sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shoot!"

"What? What is it!", I asked Sorcerer's Cap.

"My middle school crush turned into the offspring of lightning and death, a beast so ancient it was documented back of the times of the great vikings of Berk, and the dragon rider's who mastered flying WAY BACK before the Wright bros. made da airplane." A long Pause " **_The NIGHT FURY!_**" and with those last words, another ball of lighting came hurdling towards the mystery shack at speeds WAAY FASTER THAN 200 MPH. before exploding 500 yards away from the shack.

"But, Night Fury's only fly at-"Pine Tree Said while looking at the clock which read 8:19 "night" he said while his voice cracked.

**Makenzy's POV**

I flew all the way from orlando to get here just in time to tell Brent, Dipper and Mabel some SERIOUS NEWS

"BRENT! I flew all the way from orlando to get here just in time to tell you, Dipper and Mabel some SERIOUS NEWS" I said to him

"What, What is it!" Brent asked

"Star Wars 7 just has been announced" I said looking at Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Brent, and even BILL who all fall face-first into the wooden planks of the front porch.


End file.
